


A Thrumming in my Veins

by AlwaysCastle



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCastle/pseuds/AlwaysCastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smirk played on her lips, and she stood, gliding those tips once again along the surface, and she watched him watch her. That steady movement, and his eyes darkened, deep pools of sapphire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thrumming in my Veins

Her fingers touched lightly. Soft, tender caress with the tips of her fingers only a lover could possess...and it thrilled her. Just the feel of it smoothing against her skin, rising the goosebumps on every inch of her flesh.

It sang to her, in all the things imaginable...all the music in her soul and it came forth through her fingers in a way she knew it came from his in the form of words. Those sweet sweet words that were more like magic and melodies. They spoke only to her, as they did now in the way she touched and soothed and slid along with his constant sway.

She could feel him watching. The slow progression, and the awe evident on her face in the form of her slightly parted mouth, the twitch of her lip as she tried not to bring it between her teeth in pleasure. He almost couldn't take it anymore. And as she drew nearer, her long fingers, were a delicate stroke as she pressed down.

The sound he made..mm it was music to her ears, and she closed her eyes as she stroked again. Her body rose with it. The need, and the wanton pouring out of her at every touch and caress.

When her eyes opened, she looked at him, saw the multitude of emotions in his eyes. And she deepened it with her sexy smolder, purposely dragging her fingers up and over the soft ivory beneath her with such practiced ease, she visibly saw him gulp.

And as she continued her ministrations, she picked up the pace, fingers dancing along like liquid fire. A passion she would never forget, nor would ever want to give up. For he reveled in it. She knew by the way he moved, how he reacted perfectly to her rise and fall.

The dips and the smooth rhythm.

She closed her eyes again.. Going on how it felt, on the instinct and memory of it all. She didn't need to see to truly feel.Only to let her heart and desires guide her along the perfect notes for which she was creating for him. He was her instrument of inspiration, as she was for him, and she used that to the best of her abilities.

And when she stopped. She heard his intake of breath, and then his deep voice rang out,

"Again." He pleaded, bracing himself for what he needed.

A smirk played on her lips, and she stood, gliding those tips once again along the surface, and she watched him watch her. That steady movement, and his eyes darkened, deep pools of sapphire. She didn't understand what it was about this moment...why it was so charged, electric, but she didn't care as her hand slid to his, feather light up his arm until she gripped his elbow.

He swallowed, and stepped back, walking around her, and looking about him...as if making sure no one was watching. But who would be? They were seemingly alone.. and she was looking at him like she wanted to take him right here and now.

"Umm..." He barely got out before he was forced back.

He caught himself on the edge, palms pushing down and a loud tone erupted around them. He jumped, and the sound only seemed to thrill her. She pushed down on his shoulders, seating him on the bench.

She said nothing, pressing at him until he was facing away from her, and placed his hands where she wanted them. The sound had finally faded, but the vibration still thrummed through her body as she walked around him, situating herself between him and the object of her current desires.

Fixing herself between his thighs, she leaned into him, hovering, dipped so far forward that he had to crane his neck backwards.

Soft waves of tendrils fell from behind her ears, casting them in elegant cover. The strands tickled his face as her lips moved so close to his she could practically taste him. If not feel the heat radiating off his body as hers felt so incredibly exhilarated

A smile spread across her face, and she reached down, smoothing her hand down his chest, flitting over the zipper of his jeans until she got to his hands which were lightly rested upon smooth ivory.

"My turn." She whispered so deep his eyes grew wide and she felt him stiffen against her.

She spoke the words against his mouth, voice dripping with sin. And she emphasized her need by pressing his fingers down for him.

Her heart panged with the note. And her lips pressed into his as he sighed.

"Kate."

"Mmm." She hummed, rubbing her nose against his. "Please." She asked, but it was less of a plea than it was a command, and who was he to deny her.

Adjusting himself on the bench, he started to play. His fingers danced along the keys, arms brushing her sides as she started to fall further into him. Lulled into a trance by the music he produced not only from this grand piano, but in every nerve of her body. It plucked at each vein like a harp, strung solely for them to dance to, and he took full advantage.

She fell deeper into him, into the sound he produced and the feel of him as he seemingly embraced her. Her nose, rested along his, and her eyes closed as she breathed him in, and let out her contentment on a sigh.

It sounded more like a whimper, and he started to sway in his seat, bring her along with him in a dance of two hearts strung together.

But as the melody rose, his efforts becoming more intense, she felt the fire burning within her. Felt his hot breath on her face, and let her lips press to his skin. He barely faltered, continuing on if not now rocking into her, and she braced herself on his shoulders, moving her lips to press to his face at every dip in melody until she found his lips. And when his song reached its crescendo, she took him at the finish.

His hands slipped from the keys in a thunder of various notes as her arms wrapped around his neck and she drew him in for a kiss. A kiss so impassioned he nearly fell back off the bench, completely captured by her tenacity.

He rose, pulling her flush against him as she forced her tongue into his mouth, swirling it around with that delicious song and making him breathe it in. He met her, a duet of tongues and pushed her back, erupting the piano in rampant chaos as he forced his knee between her legs, banging it on the piano in the process.

Neither seemed to noticed, if not caused more notes to be pressed by her weight, and if they didn't stop now, someone was surely going to show up. But neither cared. Instead it drew them closer together, more frantic as she took him into her mouth and sucked, lathing her tongue along his bottom lip.

He groaned, sending that thrum ever more vibrant and intoxicating through her, and she bit down moaning with him and then soothed their ache with rock of her hips. He met her again with the slide of his tongue, exploration of his hands up the front of her blouse.

He cupped her breast in one hand, fisting the other into her hair, and she bit him again, nipping and soothing all at once as she gripped his ear tight. Clawing at his shoulder with her other hand, she dragged her nails through his scalp..

He thrust his hips into her, a growl echoing in her mouth and braced both his hands on the piano. With another thrust of his hips he eased her farther back until she was practically laying on top of the piano, hovering over the keys.

But it was not Kate, nor Castle which made the piano sing out to them, but their own bodies as they melded together as one.

"Ahem."

Castle's head flew up just as he was about to descend on the enticing flesh of her neck.

"Oh..." Kate said out of breath, propping herself up on her elbows. She slipped, and her heel crashed down on the keys.

"Sir, Madam." The storekeeper seethed angrily, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot.

Kate sighed, letting herself fall flat back against the shiny black surface and draped an arm over her eyes, trying to catch her breath.

Castle gave the man a sheepish look, stared down at Kate not bothering to get off her and then turned back to the man. "We'll take it."


End file.
